Mages and vampires
by Clara Fullbuster
Summary: When team Natsu gets sucked into a different world, a few members at a time, except for Erza,Wendy and Charle, Lucy,Happy,gray and Natsu arrive at the entrance of Cross Academy, a place with humans and vampires. the team, along with Levy,Mira and master, figure out how to get the 4 out of the place...Sry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail cus I'm not Hiro Mashima!(I do kinda wish I was in the anime tho..)Oh yeah! I also do not own Vampire Knight since I'm ALSO not Matsuri Hino**_

**Chapter 1: The walk home**

**(Lucy's POV)**

** "**_Bye guys I'm going home now!" I called out cheerfully._

_ "Okay Lucy! See you tomorrow!" Mirajane replied.*sigh* After that long, tiring mission____Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and I finished, soaking my bones in the tub and sleeping in was my plan for tonight and tomorrow._

_ I carried Plue and walked out of the guild when suddenly,"Lushee! Can I have a sleepover at your place with Plue?!" "Puun!"_

_ I sighed, turned around and widened my eyes in horror as I saw Happy flying towards me at a fast pace, without slowing down._

_ Before I could dodge, he smashed face first into my face, all of us falling to the ground(Plue flew out of my arms and had spirals in his eyes) "puun.." Plue whined, before disappearing back into the spirit world._

_ "Geez Lucy, why did you bump into mwee-"_

_ A vein popped out from my head and I started pinching poor Happy's face._

_ "YOU bumped into ME! Stupid cat.." I growled._

_ " Anyway," I continued." Is Natsu okay with you staying over at my place tonight?"_

_ "Aye! Anyway he's too busy fighting Gray." I turned to see a certain pink-haired-fire-breathing idiot fighting a raven haired exhibitionist. "O-oh. Well I guess it's okay.." "Thanks!" Happy thanked me with sparkly eyes. I picked him up and walked back to my apartment._

_ The walk home was quiet. The streets were empty and the only sound I heard were footsteps. The only people around were me, Happy and this mysterious cloaked figure walking behind us._

_ Thinking about it, he's been behind us for quite a while. A stalker maybe? Shivers were suddenly sent down my spine. Maybe I should catch him by surprise and ask him why he's following me. But on the other end, maybe his destination is also in the direction I'm heading. I shrugged off the thought of him being a stalker. Wait…what about his appearance? Homeless I guess…_

_ We were reaching the door to my apartment when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain struck at the back of my head. My first thought: Mr cloaked guy.. I looked to see the said person holding a rod knock Happy unconscious on the head._

_I slumped to the ground, Happy still in my arms._

_**(normal pov)**_

___"Wha-who are you? What do you want?" Lucy mumbled groggily. "if you want to know, figure it out yourselves. If you can." "Wh-wha?" then she blacked out._

_ "Tch. They were awfully easy to get rid of. Didn't even need to use magic to take care of them."_

_ The mysterious figure chanted some gibberish and a magic circle appeared under Happy and Lucy, as they disappeared into the circle. The cloaked figure then disappeared into the night, leaving the street like nothing happened._

_**(SOMEWHERE,normal pov)**_

_ Lucy stirred. It was morning. 'Time to go the guild' she thought. " oh wait…" memories of the night before flooded her mind. She popped her eyes open and sat upright. The sight she was met with was unfamiliar. She was lying on the stone floor, next to a flight of stone steps. Then, she noticed the blue exceed sleeping peacefully on her lap, drooling. "Fish…' Happy muttered. "stupid cat! Get up!" Lucy shouted. " morning Lucy.*yawns* Buy me fish.." "nows not the time to be thinking about fish! Look at where we are! And besides, shouldn't you have fish packed in your bag?" "hmm?" happy asked, munching on a fish(probably from his bag) "*sigh* lets find a way back to magnolia and ask where we are. Maybe we can take the train back. We need to warn the others bout Mr Cloaky. I've never seen this place before." Lucy announced, trying to sound brave. In reality, she was also feeling a little nervous. She wasn't as powerful as Natsu, Erza or Gray, so if they bumped into danger they would probably be in…trouble.(obviously) standing up and brushing herself off, she said, "Let's start by going up these steps. You never know where they might lead us to." "Aye sir!"" well fly me up!" "wait what?"_

…

_**So how was it? Sorry if it isn't as good as you expect its my first fanfic. Im planning on putting a little bit of nalu,gralu,lolu and LucyXAidou. I'll try to update quickly! Please give me ideas on who is after team natu and why. I kinda threw away my last idea since it was stupid. Im out of ideas on just that bit.(so far, and yes, the cloaked figure is attempting to put team natsu in the place where Lucy and Happy are.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haai!~I'm back^^ Anyone missed me? Nope? Ok… Btw, the characters MAY become OOC at some points**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight. I'm not Hiro Mashima or hino Matsuri (wow their names are REALLY similar)**_

_Steps leading to the entrance of Cross Academy, Normal POV_

"Fly higher! Faster!" Lucy yelled at the poor blue exceed flying her to the top of the staircase. "But Lucy, my arms feel like they are about to rip off. You HAVE to lose some weight if you expect me to give you a better flight experience." "Maybe YOU should work out more and have muscles like Pantherily." "*gasp* You prefer Lily over ME?! The great and adorable fish-loving neko?!" Happy pouted

Due to their bickering, the two failed to notice that they had already reached the top of the long staircase when *BANG*, they smashed head first into a pillar. "Ugh…' the two groaned, a large dumpling forming on each of their heads (basically why you need to concentrate on one thing at a time*sweatdrop*) "I'll kill you later, cat! For now..C-Cross Academy?" Lucy said, reading the name off the sign that hung above the gate entrance to the academy.

"A-Aye…" Happy mumbled.

"Well, I can't say we came up here for nothing. I'm sure we can inquire about our whereabouts and figure out how to get back! Unless we are in another world like Edolas. Don't worry! I'll get us out of here!" Lucy pushed the gate open. "Aye Sir!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Magnolia, 11:30am**__,(Natsu POV)_

Happy was gone when I finished my fight with stripper last night. He probably went for a sleepover with Luce and Plue, that weird white shaky thing. Well, I'll just pick him up and maybe annoy the hell out of Luigi whilst I'm at it *grins evilly* well here we are; the door to Lucy's apartment. Shall I walk in? Scratch that I'll climb in through the window.

_(Switch to normal POV)_

Natsu entered the apartment via the window (it was left unlocked, much to his delight) and called out, "Lucy! Happy! You guys there?" Hearing no reply, he figured they must've already left for the guild.

"And they didn't even wait let alone save breakfast for me…" Natsu muttered. He simply raided her kitchen till there was only frozen foods and ice-cream left, (being the fire-breathing dragon slayer he is, he hates frozen food, ESPECIALLY since it reminded him of one of his best friends, aka fighting rival, Gray, who uses ice-make magic and loves frozen food) and headed for the guild.

_**(Time skip, 30 minutes later, Fairy Tail)**_

_Normal POV_

__"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, bursting through the guild doors. All he got in reply were stares and "she's not here"s. "Hello Natsu!" Mirajane called out cheerfully while wiping the counter. "Wouldn't Lucy usually be with you? And where is Happy? Have you checked her apartment?"

"Hey Mira! She's not with me since I'm looking for her, Happy went for a sleepover at Lucy's and both of them are missing and I just came back from her empty apartment."

"Have you ever considered she could be shopping? Or maybe troubling herself to get fish for your stupid blue cat flame-brain?" said and ice-make mage (Gray)

"What did you just say about Happy ice-jerk?"

"You heard me, ashes to ashes."

The two banged their foreheads together and started a glaring contest. "Go Gray-sama~" Juvia cheered with animated hearts in her eyes.

"Natsu-san, why don't you look for Lucy-san then, then fight with Gray-san later." Wendy suggested. Erza nodded her head in agreement, while chewing a strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah…I was just about to do that, stripper here just distracted me.." Natsu shot a glare at Gray, who glared back at the accusation. Natsu then raced out of the guild's wooden doors.

_**(time skip, 5 hours later at the guild)**_

"I wonder what's taking him so long.." Gray groaned exasperatedly. "Why Gray? Do you miss fighting him already?" Mira smiled as she wiped some glasses. At that moment, Natsu burst through the guild doors.

"I'm BAAACK!" Natsu screamed. He looked worried. "Where is she?" Gray burst out almost immediately. " she's not anywhere! I checked the whole of Magnolia, and she's not ANYWHERE! That's so unlike Luce and Happy. They NEVER leave without telling me where they're going when it comes to out of town stuff. ESPECIALLY Happy."

_**(flashback)**_

_Natsu POV_

'It's been nearly 4 and a half hours and I've literally searched everywhere and I can't pick up her scent. Aha! Maybe should go back to her apartment.' I thought to myself. I ran to her apartment and started sniffing around. Strange. It smells like she hasn't been in this apartment since yesterday morning. I gasped. Could Lucy and Happy possibly have been..kidnapped?! I HAVE to tell the others and start looking for her! And raced back to the guild.

_**(back to the present)**_

_Normal POV_

"I have a theory.." Natsu began. It was unusual for Natsu to have theories since he was known to be the dense rock of the guild. By now, all eyes in the guild were on him. "I just arrived from Lucy's apartment and I discovered that the apartment hasn't been touched since yesterday morning. Also, on the way back here, I caught her and Happy's scent at one point of Strawberry Street. As if..they vanished when they were at that one point. I also smelled another weird scent. I was going to investigate further but I decided to update you guys first."

At this point Gray stood up, Mira stopped cleaning the glasses, Erza stopped chewing the Blackforest cake in front of her. "Where is Lucy-san?" Juvia asked worriedly. "I'm more worried about the he-cat.." Charle muttered. "Oh no! what if something happens to them?" Wendy was on the verge of tears. The guild erupted in murmurs and "where are they?"s.

Suddenly, the loud voice of the master interrupted them. "Ahem. Dear Fairy Tail. It seems that two of my children have disappeared mysteriously. You should all be on your guard from now on. Just in case. Levy! Could you come into my office for a moment? Natsu go and look for the mysterious possible kidnapper. Rest of you, carry on." A small old man with a jester hat went to his office on the second floor with a blue-haired girl wearing an orange bandana following behind. Natsu rushed out of the guild as Gray slumped onto the counter.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong, Gray?" Mira asked, still confused by the way Gray was acting that day. "Well, um.." Gray began. Mira continued to raise one of her eyebrows. "Ikindasortamaybelikelucymorethanafriendandiwasplanningonconfessingtohertodayandaskhertobemygirlfriend." Gray shot out softly in one breath after, making sure Juvia was nowhere near them to listen to their conversation.

"Oh my! Looks like you have competition with Natsu and maybe Loke! Natsu and Lucy are the couple everyone is rooting for. Followed by you and Juvia."Gray groaned at the thought of him and the blue-haired water mage together.

"Tell you what Gray, why don't you see if you can find Lucy before Natsu does, then maybe she'll start to notice you more?" "Okay thanks Mira in fact I'll go right now!" Gray called out as he exited the guild. "Ahh, love" Mira sighed.

Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked figure was listening to their conversation. He was hiding from Natsu and his dragon-slayer senses and was about to go after him when he heard Gray and Mirajane's conversation and saw Gray run out of the guild. "Heh. He looks like an easier target than the dragon-slayer. And I'll be reuniting him with his beloved blondie. How sweet!" he chuckled.

_**(Back to Cross Academy, the library)**_

_Normal POV_

"Lucy! We've been here for the past 5 and a half hours looking for a magic book or something of the sort but now you're just reading some cheesy romance novel" Happy whined. "Aww but look at all these books! I haven't read a lot of these!" Lucy exclaimed, looking up from her book. "I'll go and ask yuuki if she has some fish then." "okay! But remember to meet me at the main building half an hour later. We'll have to..protect the night class students who are vampires apparently, and I was told that he moon dormitory leader would like to speak with us later on." "Aye. See you later"

_**(earlier on…)**_

"Welcome to Cross Academy! How may I help you?" Kaien Cross asked cheerfully. "he's weirder than you Lucy" Happy whispered in Lucy's ear, to which Lucy ignored. "Hello! I am Lucy Heartfilia and this annoying flying blue talking cat is Happy. We came to ask where we are and if we can find a way back to Magnolia, Fiore and if we can lodge here for a while." Happy sweatdropped. "Lushee, this is an academy, remember? Not a hotel.." "Well, miss, I am Kaien Cross, the headmaster of this school, you are in Tokyo, Japan, and I have never heard of a place called Fiore. Could you tell me more about where you are from?" "well.." Lucy began. She told him about magic, about the missions she has been to, the monsters she has defeated, her past, both her families and how she came to Cross Academy. "Have you, by any chance, heard of vampires?" "I've never encountered one, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did." They came to a conclusion that the magic circle, but did not affect the fact that she could use magic in the world(she summoned Plue) and the headmaster offered Lucy lodging and full access to the school's facilities for any research on how to go back to Magnolia in exchange for her to go on prefect duties with two more prefects(Yuuki and Zero) to keep the day class students away from the night students as they made their way to the main building in the evening. Lucy was not a student there, however. She met Yuuki and Zero when they came into the headmaster's office. She was to report for duty at 6:30 in the evening(btw the headmaster also told Lucy and Happy about vampires) Yuuki was a cheerful 15 year old with brown hair who only had memories beginning from when she was 5, and was saved from a vampire by another vampire, a pureblood(Kaname). Zero was a 16 year old whose family got killed when he was 12.(poor boy) He did not show a lot of emotion, unlike Yuuki. The three were introduced, and Lucy and Yuuki immediately becoming friends and broke out in a conversation about Happy and Plue. Zero was a little cold towards Lucy, and merely said "hi, nice to meet you…" Before going into his own little world. A little while later, Yuuki and Zero had to go back to class. Lucy was shown where her room was(in the sun dormitory) and was presented with a fresh set of clothes to be put in her wardrobe by Virgo, then headed to the library.

_**(back to the present)**_

Lucy was trying to keep back the crowd of fangirling girls away from the moon dormitory gates. There were a couple of confused and jealous murmurs from the girls over the big-chested, blond 17-year old wearing a revealing pink tank top and a really short white skirt and white knee-high boots with an adorable blue flying talking cat. Just then, the gate opened, showing the beautiful and elegant night class students…

_***sigh* The last part sucked, sorry T^T. Not used to writing fanfics.:((**_


End file.
